A case of Mistaken Identity
by jade254
Summary: When Anna suggests Kristoff sneak into the castle so they can spend quality time together he never imagined anything could go wrong. Unfortunately Kristoff gets the rooms mixed up and he ends up in a compromising position with none other then Anna sister: Queen Elsa. Kristoff/Anna/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This idea just came to me so I decided to write it down. It will be either a two shot or three shot depending what ideas I have.**

**There will be mild sexual innuendo but nothing graphic at all. Mostly just a little fluffiness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own frozen. All characters sadly belong to Disney. This is written purely for entertainment.**

**Remember feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Being Arendelle's official ice masterer and deliverer did have its perks. One being he actually got paid, the other, which in his opinion was the most important, was he got to see Anna at the end of every day. Yes it had been six months since the curse of the eternal winter had been lifted from the kingdom, and some kind of normality had returned. It had also been six months since Anna, the Princess of Arendelle had presented him with his shiny new sled complete with cup holder, and of course his new role.

At first he had been dismissive when Anna had informed him of his new title, shrugging it off as something the Queen must have just made up off the top of her head. _She's the Snow Queen! _he had muttered to himself. _She can make all the ice she needs, so why choose me? _He really shouldn't have questioned it, after all without this job he'd probably never get the chance to see Anna.

He had been so deep in thought he had hardly heard her call his name."Kristoff!"

Kristoff looked up to see Anna racing towards him. He loved everything about her. Her slender figure, her strawberry-blonde hair complete with her signature style of two simple braids. Those big blue eyes, that fair skin, even those cute light little freckles that complemented her rosy cheeks. Then there was her personality. Free-spirited, warm, kind, and fearless. Okay that didn't come without her slight quirkiness, clumsiness and her ability to talk forever, but that was just part of who she was and he wouldn't have her any other way.

"So how's your day been?" Anna asked as she threw herself into his arms and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

Kristoff's cheeks turned bright red. Okay so this wasn't the first time they had kissed, but usually they went somewhere a little more discreet. There were still those who hadn't quite accepted Anna's relationship with this lowly commoner, namely her older sister Elsa, the Queen.

Anna could see his slight reluctance. "It's okay I don't think Elsa is spying on us. She'll be too wrapped up in her queenly duties to notice what we're doing."

"Yeah but she could still have people watching," he informed her as his eyes flitted around the crowds.

Anna let out a girlish giggle. "Now you're just being paranoid. Besides, she's very fond of you."

Kristoff wasn't convinced. "What makes you say that?"

"Well she told me." Anna replied smiling.

Now he was just plain nervous. _Queen Elsa fond of me? I don't think so. _"Yeah that's right, she's just biding her time until she turns me into a popsicle."

Anna slapped his shoulder playfully. "Kristoff! That's not a very nice thing to say. She's just nervous around people, especially a man. And not just any man; the man who also happens to be courting her little sister. She's just being protective, and she has every right to be, especially after what happened with Hans."

_Hans! That evil, manipulative, conniving, cold-hearted, traitor._ He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. The thought of that snake just got him so wound up. But he supposed he could relax a little. Hans was gone now, hopefully residing in one of the Southern Isles' darkest, deepest dungeons and sharing a cell with the rats and maggots. At least that was what he most desired.

"Is that why she wouldn't bless the marriage?" Yes marriage. Two weeks previously Kristoff had asked Anna to marry him and she had said yes. He was happy, she was happy, only not everyone had shared the joy of such a proposal. When they had gone to Elsa with the news she had trampled over Anna's heart again with her flat out refusal.

Anna had seen the disappointment then and she could see the disappointment now. "She'll come around Kristoff. I know she will. The situation with Hans has made her a little fretted that's all."

_She has trust issues, which is kind of understandable in my book._ He wasn't entirely happy, but for now he would trust Anna's judgement. "Yeah I know," he sighed. "But just so you know, I am not Hans. I would never hurt or betray you like that."

"I know you wouldn't," she assured him stroking his face delicately. "Hey I have an idea."

"What?" He never was very fond of her ideas. It either involved them getting chased and almost eaten by wolves or being chased off a two hundred foot cliff by a huge snowman.

"How about you come to my bed chambers tonight."

_Well I was not expecting that! _"What? Really? Hang on. What about Elsa?"

Anna scoffed. "She doesn't need to know..you could.. well sneak in."

He arched an eyebrow. "You're not serious? What with the Queen of mean stalking the castle."

"Kristoff! Stop talking about her like that. She is not mean at all. She is just my big sister trying to look out for my wellbeing."

"By stopping you being happy with me," he reminded her. "Let's face it she hates me."

"Look just because she hasn't blessed the marriage yet does not mean she hates you. She just needs time."

"Time?" He mocked. "It's been six months. How much more time does she need? I'll be old and gray before she comes to a decision."

"Look do you want to come see me or not?" She folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"So what exactly will we do in your bed chambers?" He asked inquisitively. Not that he had anything like 'that' on his mind. Of course not, he was after all a gentleman.

Anna fell silent as if thinking. "Well we could eat lots of chocolate, maybe lay under the stars, and...I could show you something amazing."

Well if she was offering he certainly liked the sound of that. "So what time should I be there?"

"Well the servants retire to their quarters at just past ten, and well Elsa she's in bed well before eleven..so say eleven thirty."

Kristoff nodded as she gave him a farewell kiss. "Erm there is just one question. How am I supposed to get in?"

Anna slapped her forehead at her stupidity in leaving that part out. "Oh yeah right. Well once the servants have left for bed I'll leave the parlor window ajar. Then all you need to do is make your way to the third floor, and my room is the one on the left.

He repeated her instructions to clarify he had heard correctly. "Parlor window, room on left, got it."

"Don't be late," she teased with a seductive smile before heading back to the castle.

Kristoff strolled back to his sled whistling. Sven eyed him suspiciously. "Come on Sven I've got to get back and spruce myself up. I've got a date with a Princess."

* * *

Anna was laying in bed fantasizing about Kristoff and what they could get up to later that night when she heard a gentle knock on the door, and then a familiar voice.

"Anna, it's me Elsa."

Anna quickly sat up composing herself and trying to wipe the smirkish look off her face. "Come in."

Elsa entered the room and Anna had to contain all her envy at seeing her sister dressed in such splendid attire. Even in her night wear she still managed to look stunning. Elsa sat down on the edge of the bed looking rather exhausted and quite fragile. "I haven't seen you all day. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Elsa. Sorry I didn't come see you, I was just busy today."

"Doing what?"

_Does she have to be no nosy. It's not like I ask her what she's been doing all day. If I asked her that I'd probably be given the cold shoulder, no_ _pun__ intended. _"Well actually I did a little horse riding, then did a little shopping in the market, then I saw... " she bit her tongue.

"You saw...? Come on Anna spit it out...you saw Kristoff didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm your sister Anna, and the Queen. It's my job to know."

Anna eyed her sister suspiciously. "Kristoff was right. You have been spying on us...I can't believe..."

Elsa interrupted her. "Anna slow down. I haven't been spying on you, but a couple of the guards caught you and Kristoff well...we won't go into details shall we? Let's just say they brought it to my attention."

Anna was fuming. "Well maybe if you would bless the marriage and let him stay in the castle then I wouldn't have to sneak around behind your back!"

Elsa was trying desperately to remain calm and collected. "I've become very fond of Kristoff too you know, over these past few months. I know you care for him, but he's not..."

Anna immediately cut her off. "Go on you can say it. He's not a Prince or has any connections to royal blood. Well it doesn't matter. I love him, and I'm going to marry him."

Elsa stood up backing away before she let her emotions get the better of her. "We'll talk again in the morning."

Anna just sat there a single tear rolling down her cheek. _Why can't Elsa just accept I'm in love with Kristoff!_ _He doesn't need to have a royal title, or wear a crown. As long as he makes me happy then that is all that should matter._She layed her head down and was just dozing off when she heard the chiming of the clock. _It m__ust be eleven o'clock. _She slowly opened the door and checked the hallway. _Clear._ She tip-toed past her sisters room on the opposite side very quietly in fear of disturbing her.

She made it to the stairs and crept down until she was safely at the bottom. She excitedly rushed towards the parlor and threw open the window, although just a little. A gentle breeze blew in and Anna could hardly contain her elation at how rebellious she was being. Once that had been taken care of she carefully sauntered back to her room, jumped into bed and awaited his arrival.

* * *

"You stay there Sven, okay?"

His faithful reindeer just growled in acknowledgment as Kristoff pushed the window to the parlor open further allowing him to fit through. The room was huge with a large fireplace, red velvet covered chairs and various other pieces of furniture scattered about. There were shelves everywhere filled with statues and ornaments. He put through one leg and was about to bring the other when he lost his balance sending him crashing into a nearby table. The large vase began to sway, threatening to fall. Kristoff threw himself to the floor ready to catch it, but luckily it remained steady. _Phew that was close. If Elsa catches me like this I'll be spending the rest of my days as a decorative ice statue. _He would have laughed it off if it wasn't so serious. Cautiously he made his way to the foot of the winding staircase.

One foot slowly after the other. The stairs underneath him creaked and he held his breath. _Oh Anna how did I ever let you talk me into this? Because she said she would show you something amazing. Yeah but what did that even mean? _After the long climb and with his heart pounding in his chest he reached the top. _Now for the easy part. _A little way down the hallway he came across two doors. They were identical in appearance and now he had to think. _Did she say the left or right?...Hell he couldn't remember. Left or right? _"That's it, the right door..."

* * *

**Thoughts? feedback is love...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story and those following or have added as a favorite. **

**Hope you enjoy the next instalment.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

Anna looked across at the grandfather clock tick tocking away in the corner. She noted the time. _Ten to midnight.__ Where is he? Great, maybe he's not coming after all. I must have scared him off. Oh I knew it was a bad idea, perhaps the thought of running into Elsa actually worried him more then he was letting on. But I was going to show him something amazing, how could he pass up that opportunity. Oh wait I never actually told him what it was. He probably thought I was going to pounce on him like a hungry lioness or something. _She sighed heavily as she blew out the candle on the nightstand. She then curled herself up in a tight ball and soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kristoff was just about to push open the door to Anna's room when he was startled by a loud chime. _Must be midnight already. _God help him if Elsa awoke. If she caught him sneaking into her sisters room this late a night, he probably wouldn't escape in one piece.

The door clicked open and he was met with a sudden chill. _Really Anna, would it hurt to turn up the heat a little._

The room itself was completely silent and enveloped in near darkness, abeit a small sliver of moonlight glowing through the large triangular window. The room was large but only housed one dresser with a chair, and what looked to be a queen sized oak canopy bed. The walls were stark white with just one large portrait of her parents hanging on the wall. For some reason he kind of imagined Anna having a more girly room.

"Anna?" He called quietly. "Psst." _Great she's asleep. Why is she asleep? _He glanced towards the corner of the room to the old grandfather clock tick tocking away. _Five past midnight. Great s__he was probably tired of waiting. Just admit it you missed your chance Kristoff._ He slowly made his way over to the bed. "Anna?" he whispered.

He peered down at the figure lying there so still and deep in sleep. The thin covers were pulled up to her chin and he dared move them. _Well whilst I'm here it wouldn't hurt just to sit with her. Who knows perhaps she'll wake up soon._ He kicked off his boots and pulled himself onto the bed. He made himself comfortable then interlocked his hands and stretched them behind his head before laying down on the pillow.

"You know Anna maybe I could to talk Elsa..alone," he began saying.

**I don't think that is such a good idea. **He figured that would be something she would say in response.

"Well maybe it's necessary, just to ease her concerns that I'm not going to turn into Hans."

**It's not just that though is it? You know how she feels about the whole tradition of me finding a suitor, one of royal blood. **

"Well you know what? I don't think that is the real reason at all."

**What else could it be? **He could just imagine her mind would be whirring with endless thoughts.

"She's not just worried about the whole Hans thing, she's worried that I'm going to take you away from her."

**Oh Kristoff why would she think that?**

"Because she was separated from you for thirteen years of her life, and now your back together, she's scared of losing you again."

**I don't think she thinks that at all. **Well it's not like she would actually admit it even if it was true.

"Well we'll soon see when I confront her about it."

**You can't go to her with that!**

"Well it's better then you being forced to marry some half witted Prince only worthy of you because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Elsa apparently has no idea how I feel about you. The way my face lit up the moment I saw you. Yes I may have looked like a complete oaf when you first met me, and I did come across a little ill mannered when you asked for me to take you up the mountain, but I was just a little taken back that someone as pretty as yourself was asking someone like me to help you out. I was just nervous about how to impress you. And then when you announced you were a Princess I was even more nervous about how I should act around you."

He turned to her sleeping form feeling rather silly talking to her about this when she was probably not listening to a word he had been saying. Instead he placed a hand on her slightly exposed shoulder. "Gosh Anna you're rather cold." He pulled the covers up a little higher to make sure she was as warm as possible. Then he nestled in closer taking in her scent. "Hey Anna you smell different, not that I'm complaining, it's a good different. _I'm sure she won't mind if I just give her a small kiss._

He strolled to the other side of the bed and sat down beside her. She must have been a heavy sleeper because she didn't stir. He then leant down placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "What the heck Anna! Why are you so cold?" He quickly pulled down the covers placing a hand to her chest to make sure she was still breathing.

Elsa's eyes flew open. She instantly sat up grasping the covers, pulling them higher. "Guards! Guards!"

_Elsa!? _"W-what! N-no! Sshh." Instinctively he put his hand over her mouth. _What am I doing? She's going to kill me._ "It's me Kristoff." He couldn't believe how visibly shook up Elsa, the supposed Snow Queen actually looked.

"What are you doing, trying to do murder me in my sleep!?" She spat angrily.

Kristoff just stared at her incrediously. _Is that what she thought I was trying to do? _"No, I thought you were Anna."

"Were you trying to murder her in her sleep then?"

"Of course not! Is that what you really think?"

Elsa just shook her head. "I think you'd better go."

Kristoff could feel his breath getting colder as the temperature in the room dropped. The bed sheets were frosting over and his hand suddenly became frigid with cold. "Ouch!" He yelped as he staggered backwards knocking over the candle from the nightstand before landing heavily on the floor with a thud.

* * *

_What was that? _Anna asked herself as she nervously scrambled out of the bed and hurried to her sister's room _"Elsa?"_

* * *

Kristoff lay there semi concussed as flames nipped at the pants he was wearing. "Ahhhh!" He shrieked.

Elsa immediately leapt out of bed quickly extinguishing the flames with one blast of ice.

"Thanks," he uttered whilst breathing heavily.

"Your welcome," she replied nervously, standing well back from her sister's love interest.

His pants were badly scorched, and the tattered bottoms clung to his skin. _Great!_

Elsa continued to hold back as Kristoff carefully assessed the damage to his leg. He winced at the sight of the slightly burnt flesh.

"Here let me help you," Elsa offered. "Lay on the bed."

Kristoff steadily pulled himself onto the bed. His heart was pounding a little faster then anticipated at being in such close proximity to the Queen.

"Y-your going to have to take them off," she announced softly.

Kristoff eyes widened. "Your majesty I don't think that is a good idea...It's okay...I'll be fine."

A small smile spread across her lips. "I won't look I promise, but I need to tend to the wound."

He nodded before carefully removing his pants and then covered himself up with the bed sheet. He kept his lower leg exposed so she would still have access.

Elsa placed the palm of her hand over the area letting her powers cool the scorched skin.

Kristoff bit his lip in order to suppress a scream as the coolness of the ice soothed the burn. He reached up to Elsa, unwittingly grabbing her for some kind of support.

She was obviously unprepared for such an action as she lost her balance lurching forward onto Kristoff. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He kept apologizing over and over.

Neither one had been aware of the door being flung open to reveal Anna standing there looking rather red and flustered, a look of horror etched on her face. "Kristoff?...Elsa?..What is going on!?"

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I actually had a hard time writing this as I really had no idea how Anna would react, or even Elsa and Kristoff for that matter. I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC but don't worry I promise to make everything right between our threesome.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Anna stood there stunned into silence at the sight of her sister lying on top of the man she was meant to be courting. What made it much much worse was that he was semi-naked.

Kristoff carefully pushed Elsa off of him as he saw Anna standing there. He wasn't sure whether her face was red from anger, or embarrassment. "A-Anna...this..i-is not... I can explain," he stammered as he tried desperately to keep his lower half covered.

"Yeah I just bet you can!" Anna folded her arms in obvious disgust. Her eyes then flitted to her sister who was trying to act as innocently as possible. "And Elsa, you seem awfully quiet. You're supposed to be my sister! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Not now Anna," she said as calm and composed as she possibly could.

"Yes Elsa now!" In that moment she didn't care if she was the Queen, or her sister for that matter, she was downright furious. "Are you actually incapable of finding a suitable man for yourself, you have to steal mine!"

Kristoff came to the Queen's defence. "Hey Anna, this wasn't her fault. I was the one who lost control and-"

Anna cut in. "Well from where I'm standing it looked like she was very much in control-"

"If you would just let me finish..." He turned to the Queen. "Is she always like this?"

"You mean hot headed," Elsa quizzed.

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah."

"Sometimes," Elsa whispered back. She then clambered off the bed grabbing a robe and wrapping it around herself in an attempt to cover up."

Anna was still seething. "Too late for that Elsa, Kristoff has obviously seen as much as he needs to."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Anna don't be ridiculous! Nothing happened. Actually, I should be asking you what he was doing here in the first place!"

Anna's eyes were on fire. "Oh don't you try to turn this around on me! You were the one caught red handed in bed with my boyfriend."

Whilst the two sisters were engaged in battle. Kristoff took the opportunity to grab his pants, aiming to make himself presentable within the shortest time possible.

_Why is she not taking this seriously. _"Are you not ashamed of yourself?" Anna blurted.

Elsa remained regal and calm. "Why would I need to be ashamed when I've done nothing wrong. You should be thanking me. That wound could easily have gotten infected if it wasn't for me."

"Yeah go ahead, justify your actions," she spat back.

Kristoff thought it best to get involved and offer up a better explanation. "Anna look this is just a big misunderstanding. I did what you asked, but I must have got the rooms mixed up somehow. I thought you said the room on the right not left. I didn't know it was Elsa's I swear." He limped across the room. "And I want you to know I actually got injured for my troubles. Yeah first degree burns are not particularly pleasant you know."

Anna huffed. "Well maybe if you hadn't let my sister seduce you; then you wouldn't have got so caught up in the moment to get careless with burning objects."

Kristoff held up his hands in defence. "W-what?! No! There was no absolutely no seducing going on, trust me. _Why would she even think that?_ "Please Anna you've got to believe me."

She just stared at him before grabbing a vase from the dresser. "The problem is I don't!" She hurled the vase at him in a fit of rage.

"Are you crazy!?" Kristoff quickly ducked as the flying object came within inches of his head. He opened his eyes to find it had been frozen mid-air. "Oh thank the heavens for you Elsa."

Elsa just looked at her sister incrediously. "Anna calm down! Your going to hurt someone."

"That's kind of the idea. Now are you going to explain to me what happened then?" She was quickly losing her composure, anger dissipating, now only a look of hurt and betrayal present on her face.

"I already told you. I snuck in through the parlor window, like you told me to. Then I came into your room. It was dark so I just thought you'd fallen asleep. I figured I'd stick around, to be there when you awoke."

"And you didn't try anything at all?" She asked in a weak tearful voice.

"No Anna of course not! I never touched her, you've got to believe me. As soon as I saw it was your sister I panicked. I knocked the candle from the nightstand and it burned my pants. Elsa was actually trying to help. She asked me to remove my pants only so she could used her ice magic to soothe the wounds."

"Yeah I'm certain she is able to a lot with her hands!" She retorted, still trying to make sense of things.

Elsa had had enough of this childish behaviour. "Anna! Lest you forget that I am the Queen. Do you honestly think I would put my reputation at stake by bedding some worthless-" She sprung her hand over her mouth after she had said it.

Even though her sister hadn't exactly said it, she knew what she meant and those words still stung. "Go ahead Elsa you can say it. Some worthless peasant, or words to that effect."

"I-I, look it doesn't matter what I think. He broke the law breaking in like that, and if it was up to me he would be residing in the dungeon right now. But because you're my sister and I love you, i'm going to forget this ever happened."

"So that's it!" Anna countered angrily.

"What else would you like me to say Anna?" Elsa questioned.

"How about a sorry."

Elsa turned to the ice master "Kristoff I'm sorry, but you need to go. And I think it would be best if you don't see my sister again."

"What!" Kristoff piped up.

Anna felt her heart miss a beat. "What! Elsa please. Why?"

"This is not up for discussion. Now I will see Kristoff is escorted out of the castle, but you; you need to back to bed. We will talk more about this in the morning."

Kristoff looked back at Anna. "I love you, please remember that."

_I love you too. _Once Elsa had led Kristoff from the room Anna stormed back to her room slumping herself down on the bed and wept uncontrollably.

* * *

**Don't panic everybody I will make this right...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story so far. **

**This chapter is going to have some angst between Elsa and Anna so if you are uncomfortable with that, then please do not read.**

**Elsa and Anna will probably be somewhat OOC as I have only have a faint idea of how either would act.**

**I would like to add though I'm aiming for a happy ending.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Anna was awakened by incessant banging on her door. _Ugh trying to sleep here! _she groaned inwardly, as she tossed and turned uncomfortably.

"Anna it's me, Elsa."

_Even more of a reason to ignore it._

Elsa rapped her knuckles harder. She knew her sister was in there. "Anna please, open the door!"

_Now it sounds almost like a command. __Huh, well lets see how she likes to be on the receiving end for once._

"I just want to talk," Elsa urged, growing impatient.

_That's all I ever wanted for thirteen years was to talk to my sister, but it never happened. _"Go away Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes widened at her sisters words. This was the first time Anna had ever shut her out._ Is this really how she felt for all those years?_ "Please just let me explain."

Anna was fully awake now, sitting up in her bed, stifling a yawn. "I think you've done all the explaining you needed to last night," she replied bitterly.

"C'mon Anna now you're just being childish."

Anna scrambled out of bed, throwing on her robe and then yanking the door open. Elsa was standing there, her cheeks reddening somewhat against her usual pallor complexion. "You know someone here was trying to get her beauty sleep," Anna shrieked. "Unlike some other person you who never has to worry about her looks."

"Anna what are you talking about?" Elsa was extremely confused at her sisters behavior.

"Well you never have so much as a single hair out of place, do you? I mean you always look so beautiful, so regal. Perhaps that is why Kristoff was so drawn to you. Maybe you even commanded him to whisper sweet nothing's to you last night. You know reminding you of how divine you look."

Elsa gasped. _That's ridiculous._ "I would never of had him do anything of the sort! Anna what is wrong with you?" _I've never__ thought of Anna being some green eyed monster. _

Anna stared at her incredulously. "I don't know, maybe it has to with the small fact that I caught my sister trying to seduce my boyfriend, then she has the nerve to deny it, and lastly _she_ decides to punish _me_ by forbidding me to ever see him again. "Tell me Elsa what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't...Anna I..."

Anna rudely interrupted. "Do you not even feel an ounce of guilt? Are you not even ashamed of what you did?" Are you not the least bit embarrassed? Or was is that you were enjoying it too much to care, is that it?" Anna was a little baffled by her own animosity towards her sister, but for some reason it felt good.

Elsa was speechless by Anna's mounting coldness, and she was normally pretty used to the cold. "Anna this is very inappropriate of you talking to me this way. I may be your sister, but I am also the Queen." She could feel frost creeping into her hands and she hugged herself securely in a bid to suppress her pent up emotions.

Anna signed dramatically. "Yes and you're never going to let me forget it, are you?"

Elsa's raised her eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well as Queen you already made your decision about my courtship with Kristoff, long before this little incident. You knew our relationship was already doomed from the very beginning, that I'd never be allowed to marry him." A tear rolled down her cheek but Anna quickly swiped it away.

Elsa hated to see her sister upset, but she really didn't know what to say. She was never any good at offering solace, she'd never had the chance. Even after learning of their parents death she had never been there to offer and provide comfort for Anna, which she had regretted to this day. "Anna I wish it was that easy for you to marry Kristoff, I've grown fond of him too-"

"Yeah don't I know it," the Princess mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"But it just isn't that simple. There would be repercussions, bad ones. Royalty and commoners don't mix."

"Well I would say you and Kristoff were mixing pretty well last night," Anna snapped angrily. "Although Kristoff isn't totally blameless in all of this of course. He was a weak minded fool who should have come to me as soon as he realized the mix-up with the rooms. Even if he did get burned, as he claims, I could have easily fixed him up. I mean what do you have that I don't...oh wait magnificent soothing ice powers." She lowered her eyes to the floor. "How can I compete with that?"

"_Compete? Is that what you think this is, a competition? _"Anna, Kristoff doesn't care if I have ice powers, he loves you, I know he does. Why else would he have risked sneaking into see you last night?"

"Because you wouldn't allow him to stay in the castle. I mean he could have had a separate room, it's not like we were going to get up to anything. I mean god forbid if that was to happen. Maybe I'd be banished, exiled. But that's okay, you seemed to cope pretty well living your life of solitude in that ice palace of yours. Hey, at least if that had happened I would be allowed to be with Kristoff."

Elsa was beginning to wonder if attempting to talk with her sister right now was a good idea. They didn't seem to be coming to any kind of resolution and if she was honest she could find her emotions getting the better of her, to the point where she was a danger to her sister. "It's probably best if I go."

"Yes walk away from the problem like you always do!" Anna yelled after her.

Elsa ignored her sister and continued walking down the hall, ice crawling up the walls and each footstep leaving a trail of ice behind her.

"Yeah go on walk away! I was better off without you anyway!" As soon as those words left her lips Anna instantly regretted it. _I'm sorry, _she thought wishing she could take that back.

Snowflakes fell rapidly, as a mini blizzard manifested in the hallway. For six months she had worked so hard to keep her powers under control. Thinking of Anna and the love she had for her was enough to keep them repressed, but now with their relationship seriously strained she was losing control. She thrust out her hands unleashing her magic, until the entire hallway was covered in ice and snow.

Anna stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Happy now Anna!"

* * *

**There will be a happy ending I promise...**


End file.
